Love Stories
by Stanalicious-Coffee
Summary: One-Shot. Just a fic describing Caskett.


**A/N: Hey, so this is my first post here on ff. Favorites, Follows, and Reviews are well appreciated. Sorry it's so short, hope you enjoy!**

TBC- Time before Castle

27 year old Kate Beckett didn't, couldn't, believe in stories. She would _not_ allow that to happen, everything was one or the other, fact or opinion. Opinions were usually turned into bets, while facts made their way to the murder board. Love was also a big no-no in her lonely, little world. After her mother's death, no one was allowed behind her walls, everyone except her lifeline, Richard Castle- well, his words to be exact. Sometimes she would stand in line at book stores for hours, just to see his deep blue eyes crinkle as not only his mouth but the corners of those eyes turned up into a smile. But the thing was, his smiles were real, not the fake for-publicity smiles that celebrities put on for fans, they were genuine, beautiful. She loved the honest comments he gave after you displayed your name for his ears only, loved how his fingers slightly brushed yours as he presented you with your book. She also loved the way the comments made you feel completely and utterly giddy inside.

Anyway, out of all those things, she would have to say the thing she loved most about him and his books was his simple being, without even saying a whole sentence to him. The only thing she didn't know was that two years later her world would be turned upside down. And after only saying, "Kate" for years, she would learn to find a new normal of saying, "Shut up, Castle" or, "Castle, you're staring, it's _creepy_." Being sure to add an extra _pop_ to the,"p".

TBB- Time before Beckett

Richard Castle was a well-known play-boy, and he knew it. One-night-stands were a regular thing for him, and slinking home early in the morning to do the walk of shame was also normal. His daughter, well he hadn't a clue how she ended up the way she did, truthfully, he only understood her read hair.

His kind of woman was big-breasted and blonde. Sometimes red hair would be added in there, but one of the only brunettes he knew was Paula, and he didn't even sleep with her.

Sometimes he would wonder what life would be like without all of the fame and fortune. So he gave up his beloved Derrick Storm, but a bad case of writers block made it highly difficult to come up with a new character, let alone a new story. Little did he know that two years later his world, too, would be turned upside down.

* * *

TOC- Time of Castle/Caskett

Just how the story goes, two years later, he came into her life like a raging storm, a nine year old on a sugar rush with undying energy and enthusiasm. Too much enthusiasm for her in that moment. She always thought that if she got to do more than say one word to him whilst a table separated them, it would be easier. But, boy had she been wrong. He just didn't leave her alone, trying to use his charm on her to peel at the very skin of the "Beckett Onion". When they first met, and he started shadowing her, she was surprised to learn that he didn't just live off of page six with his usual, always different, blonde arm candy. He had a very successful teenage daughter, a sweet, outraged mother; he had everything she didn't have. He was surprised when he pulled the skin of the vegetable that makes people cry, her onion of feelings and secrets, and found out that she lost her mother to murder, and almost her father to alcohol poisoning; she had everything he didn't have. Their lives and stories fit together perfectly, almost like they completed one another, with only a few pieces left out.

As many times as she tried to push him away, he just kept coming back like a boomerang. When asked why he never left, even though he had enough information on her to write thousands of books, he said that he loved her. For a while she denied it, saying that she didn't notice any tension, but when she finally gave into her feelings, it was the best thing she had ever done in her life.

When Castle came along, he made Beckett believe in both stories and love, though he gave her a love story. One that would last forever, one that filled every aspect of her life that was taken away with her mom.


End file.
